


A Simple Case Of Mistaken Identity

by Yelir61



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: Toko is simply trying to write in peace when she is rudely interrupted.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	A Simple Case Of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [all we need to do is start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925548) by [platonics.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics)

Toko sipped at her tea, enjoying the delicate fragrance. Whatever advantages staying in her room to write might have, good tea was definitely not one of them. For whatever reason, any tea she ended up making at home was either too strong, or just tasted...odd. Sometimes, this was because the cup she’d poured it into hadn’t actually been clean, but other times she had no idea what the problem was. A cafe on campus might be noisier than her own apartment, but at least she could drink something decent while she worked.

She frowned down at her notebook, twirling her pen idly. Why wasn’t this scene working? The man had dived off the boat, rescued the heroine from drowning, and had just finished doing CPR. This was the most physical contact they’d had so far! Shouldn’t they be overcome by their feelings for each other? Maybe actual CPR was too gross for people to have romantic feelings about. If he just thought about having to do CPR...or maybe if the heroine woke up right when he was about to start…

Toko was started from her brainstorming by the sound of a dragging chair. “Hey!” a cute girl said cheerfully, sitting down. “I didn’t expect to see you here! Did you get home okay?”

Toko squinted at the girl. “What?” she asked suspiciously. “Who-who are you?”

The girl looked at her, startled. “Uh. Komaru?” she said hesitantly. “Komaru Naegi? We met last week?”

“I’ve never seen you before,” Toko said firmly. “Is this some kind of prank?”

“No?” Komaru said, confused. “Do you really not remember me? Were you that drunk?”

“I-I don’t drink!” Toko said angrily. “If this is a joke, it’s not funny!”

“I’m not trying to be funny!” Komaru said, exasperatedly. “I was drinking with my friends, in celebration of midterms being over, and you came over and started talking to me. You offered to buy me a drink, and we hung out for a while. And then-uh-” she blushed. She was, Toko was annoyed to discover, even cuter when she blushed. “You...invited me to a hotel. You were gone when I woke up. Do you really not remember any of this?”

“What-what are you talking about?” Toko stammered. “I-I would never do that!”

“Jack!” Komaru complained. “If you don’t want to see me again, that’s fine. But don’t pretend like we’ve never met!”

Toko froze, her pen falling from her fingers. “Jack?” she said stiffly. “You-you slept with Jack?”

“Yes!” Komaru said, frustratedly. “You also left me to pay the bill. Which, I wasn’t going to say anything about, but is really rude! You were also way too rough! I’ve got bruises all over. Not to mention bite marks!”

Toko clutched her head. No. This was impossible. Jack might do some wild stuff sometimes but she wouldn’t-not with a girl. Right? “I’m not Jack,” she said dully. She could feel her temple throbbing.

“What?” Komaru asked, puzzled.

“I’m not Jack,” Toko repeated, lifting her head. “Jack is my...sister. My twin sister,” she added. There was no way she was going to explain her situation to this strange girl.

Komaru’s eyes widened. “Oh my god!” she said, covering her mouth. “I’m-I’m so sorry! I just saw you sitting there and-I thought-Oh no! And I told you all that stuff! I-gah!” She buried her face in her arms, slumping forward onto the table. “Please, forget everything I told you!”

“Gladly!” Toko said irritably, trying to force her own blush away. Why would Jack do this? Since when did Jack even like girls? “When was this?”

“Um. Last Friday night?” Komaru said, her voice muffled by her arms.

Toko gritted her teeth. She didn’t have memories of anything past Friday afternoon. She had woken up in a convenience store Saturday morning, apparently in the middle of buying a slushy. Komaru could be telling the truth. No, she probably was telling the truth. This was exactly the sort of uncomfortable situation Jack would put her in. “She was out that night,” Toko said angrily. “So your story checks out. I can’t believe her!”

“Do...you two live together?” Komaru asked, raising her head, slightly.

Toko sighed. “Yes. We share an apartment,” she said, not untruthfully. “I just-why would she do this? I hate her!”

“It’s-it’s not that big of a deal,” Komaru said, straightening up. “I mean, I was a little hurt. But I knew it might just be a one-time thing!”

Toko glared at her. “I hate her for doing this to me,” she clarified. “Running around with my face; ruining my reputation. She’s the worst!”

“Oh,” Komaru said awkwardly. “That makes sense. Does she-do this often?”

“Well, she’s never slept with someone before!” Toko snapped. “As far as I know! But yes. She’s always causing trouble.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Komaru said sympathetically. “I mean, I’m not sure she should really have to get permission to do things. But she could have at least mentioned she had a twin!” Komaru sighed, flopping back in her chair. “That way, I might not have made a complete idiot of myself.”

Toko privately doubted that this girl needed any help to act like an idiot, but the small measure of social grace she possessed persuaded her not to say that out loud. “Anyways, I’m not her,” she said instead, picking up her pen. “So, could you go? I’m trying to work.”

“Oh! Sure,” Komaru said hastily, rising to her feet. “Sorry...uh,” she floundered. “I don’t...know your name.”

Toko sighed deeply. “It's Toko,” she said resignedly. “Toko Fukawa.”

Komaru gasped. “No way! Like, the author?”

Toko blinked. “Oh. You’ve heard of me?”

“I love your stuff!” Komaru gushed, collapsing back into her seat. “It’s practically required reading for high school girls! I didn’t know you were in college!”

“Uh. Yeah,” Toko said slowly. She didn’t often interact with fans outside of book signings. In fact, she didn’t often interact with anyone at all, except her editor. But fan interactions were one of the few kinds of social encounters where she had any experience. “So...you've been reading my stuff since high school?”

“Oh yeah!” Komaru said, nodding eagerly. “I don’t really read many books, but I’ve always loved yours! Is that what you’re working on?”

“Before I was interrupted, yes,”” Toko said with no real malice. It was hard to stay annoyed at someone so enthusiastic about her writing. Particularly when they were pretty. “I was trying to figure out where to go with this scene.”

“Neat!” Komaru said cheerfully. “Do you often work in cafes?”

“Sometimes, when I need a change in scenery. It’s easy to hit a block sitting in the same place all the time,” Toko said, lifting her drink to take a sip. “And they make good tea here.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Komaru said thoughtfully. “I usually come here when I have trouble studying. Not today, thought! Thank god for Spring Break.”

“Some wild plans, I assume?” Toko asked disapprovingly.

“What? Oh, no,” Komaru said, smiling. “No plans! I’m just happy to have some time to relax! After this, I’m probably just going to go home and watch anime.”

“Anime, huh?” Toko said, unimpressed.

“Yeah! I’m just starting a new one, about a girl moving to a new town. Do you want to come watch it with me?” Komaru asked enthusiastically. If she had picked up on Toko’s disdain, she didn’t show it. “All my roommates are gone, so no one would be around to bother us.”

Toko frowned. “Are you...planning something?” she asked suspiciously. Growing up, the few times someone has asked her to come over, it had always turned out to be part of a horrible prank.

“No?” Komaru said questionly. “I just thought you might want to see it. And you seemed like you’d be more comfortable with fewer people around. This place is getting kind of loud.”

Toko looked around with some irritation. The cafe was indeed beginning to fill up. The chances of getting any writing done even if Komaru left seemed slim. And frankly, Toko didn’t want her to go. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had talked with her this long. “Fine,” she said tiredly, standing and grabbing her bag. “But I’m not going to pay much attention. I’ll just be writing the whole time.”

“That’s fine!” Komaru said happily, locking arms with Toko. She jolted at the sudden touch. “I’m just happy to have some company! Thanks, Toko.”

“R-right,” she said uncertainly. Why had she agreed to go to this girl’s house? Shouldn’t she be mad at her? Komaru had sort of stolen her virginity, after all! And now she was being all handsy. Did she think…”I’m-I’m not going to sleep with you, you know!” Toko said firmly.

Komaru nearly tripped over her own feet. “What?” she yelped.

“I’m not Jack,” Toko said impatiently. “So, if you’re planning to make a move…”

“No! Toko, I wasn’t-I’m not like that!” Komaru said urgently. “I’d never try to sleep with you!”

Toko frowned. Why had Komaru been so emphatic? Was she really that undesirable? “Why not!” she demanded, outraged. “What, am I too hideous for you?”

“What?” Komaru said, utterly bewildered. “No, not at all! You’re really pretty. It’s just-I mean-I did it with Jack, so-”

“So, you think Jack is better in bed then me?” Toko asked irritably. “No point in going after the lesser sister, since you already got the good one?”

“That’s-no! That’s not what I meant!” Komaru said desperately. “It’s just-you’re a famous author! It’s not like you’d want to sleep with me!”

“Why not?” Toko asked stubbornly. “You’re adorable. Look at those rosy cheeks! That stupid, endearing bit of hair that’s sticking up! Those breasts! Of course I’d want to sleep with you!”

Komaru blushed deeply. “Oh,” she said in a small voice. “I-um. Thank you.”

“Whatever,” Toko said, waving this aside. “I don’t have a choice at this point. I’ll have to prove it to you.”

“Prove? Prove what?”

“That I’m better than Jack,” Toko said frustratedly, as if this should be obvious. “By the time we’re done, you won’t even remember that degenerate’s name!”

Komaru went pale. “Uh. Wait. What-what do you mean?”

Toko rolled her eyes. How dense was this girl? “We’re going to have sex,” she said slowly. “So you know that I’m better than her. You have a problem with that?”

Komaru stared at her, her mouth hanging open. “I-” she tried to speak and failed, before trying again. “I-uh. No? I mean, if you want to, we can-we can-” she shut her mouth and squeezed her eyes closed. “Yeah. We can have sex.” Komaru managed after a minute. “I-I would like that.”

Toko shook her head. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said tiredly. “Do you have any rope at your house? Silk, preferably?”

“Rope?” Komaru said with a squeak.

“Nevermind, I’ve got some in my bag,” Toko said impatiently.

“Why?”

“You can tie a knot, right?” Toko asked brusquely, avoiding the question.

“Um. Yes?”

“Good.” Toko smiled slightly. “I believe that we will both enjoy this.”

Komaru gulped. “Yeah,” she said faintly. “I-I think you might be right.”


End file.
